


Harder Than Hell

by Viderian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: In Nnoitra’s own hatred for Nelliel, he lashes out at her and attempts to humiliate her. Little does he know what she has up her sleeve.





	Harder Than Hell

When Nnoitra finally lost it and lashed out at her, literally, Nelliel was caught completely off guard and thrown to the ground. He stood over her, legs on either side and stared down at her with a hate-filled sneer. 

“Nnoi… tra?” Her face filled with disbelief and shock; he would only vainly slash her with words and insults, never once did he deliberately strike her. The Espada were taught never to feel fear, and to feel fear towards your own kin was strictly out of the question—but looking up at him, Nelliel’s heart sank and turned to ice. “You—!“

“Don’t look at me like that. It makes me feel sick!” he roared, and Nelliel saw from the corner of her eye his weapon being drawn. “You don’t know what it’s like, Nelliel, to be under your shadow like this. Every time I see you, I just wanna…” His small eyes narrowed as he watched her under him, the shock of being pushed down still present, and he could faintly see a red bruise blossom on her cheek, a red not unlike her facial marking, and he smirked. “I wanna see you beaten down, reduced to nothing.”

She raised herself to her elbows, as it was all she could do while he stood over. A glare took over her fair features. “You would disobey Lord Aizen for your own weak sense of pride, Nnoitra?” she snapped, finding it in herself to raise her voice at this man. Nnoitra’s smirk slowly fell to a sharp frown. “You’re just so pathetic.”

She was suddenly forced back down into the white sand with a blow by his boot, knocking air out of her lungs. He threw his weapon, something nobody had ever seen Nnoitra do before, especially in a state like this, and in one which movement he straddled her chest. He took a moment to savor the more shock in her green eyes, the brief moment of fear he drew out of her just by restraining her, which he emphasized further by taking the opportunity of her being caught off guard again to hold her wrists above her head. Nnoitra leaned in close to her ear.

“You have no right to say that to me, girl, not in the position you’re in.” Oh, he could just hear her heartbeats quickening, the sharp intake of breath. “You better fight back, Nelliel, or you might find yourself in big trouble.”

She swallowed, thoughts racing through her head. Where were Pesche and Dondochakka? “You’re wondering about your Fracción? Oh don’t worry, Nelliel. They won’t get in the way this time.”

Nel’s blood ran cold. Why couldn’t she bring herself to fight back, to throw him off and raise her sword—!

No, she couldn’t fight him. It isn’t what was right, it’s not what Lord Aizen needed of her. But in the back of her mind she knew that that wasn’t what was truly holding her back from resisting Nnoitra’s advances. She knew what his motives were, and that was to humiliate her and throw her below him, but that wouldn’t happen. Resisting him would be to admit he held some kind of control over her. 

“You’re going to have your way with me, that’s what you’re thinking.” He went silent. She didn’t move, she didn’t want to see his expression, but she knew how it had changed. “I can’t allow myself to be dominated by someone lower than me, so here’s the deal—“ She swiftly rolled them over so she straddled him instead. “I’m going to have my way with you.” 

Her mind screamed at her. Why would I do something like this to Nnoitra?! Or anyone, for that matter! But she didn’t want to think right now, she wasn’t sure why she was doing this, but it felt much-needed, like she’d secretly been wanting to see him under her for so long. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her eyes open wide as she watched his expression shift to one of pure rage; oh, she was getting excited knowing the way she affected him. This wall he built up so carefully thinking he could get the better of her, just for it to shatter into a million pieces with a flick of her wrist. 

She couldn’t help but grin. He was getting nervous, she could tell from the quickened heartbeat under her and the way his eyes widened when she moved her body down, rolling curvy hips she knew he’d gawked at before over his groin and feeling a growing bulge.

“N-Nelliel! You bastard, I’ll—!”

“You’ll what, Nnoitra. Kill me? We both know you would’ve done that years ago had I permitted it.” 

Oh yes, that got the reaction she wanted. He grit his teeth, knowing he could move, but his body was betraying him. Nelliel did what he wanted to do to her for so long, reducing him to a wanting mess under her. She leaned over him, slowly running a hand through dark hair and purposely pushing her breasts on him. 

When he went silent with anger, she continued to roll her hips, ever so slowly so he would find himself needing that friction. Needing her, and only her. 

She became bolder with every thrust against him, sensing a heat growing in her lower belly and rubbing it harder. Chills ran down her form and landed in that spot. He sported a prominent tent in his white pants by then, earning one last long, tantalizing grind of Nelliel’s hips, before she stopped. 

He growled, immediately trying to thrust against her for more, but she held him in place with strong thighs. “I like when you struggle under me, Nnoitra,” she breathed. As much as she wanted to keep grinding, she wouldn’t allow him to get off so easily. She would be getting off first. “Strip me.”

“Why you!!” he snarled, but the growing lust was clear in his voice. She smiled with half-lidded eyes and saw how his own had become cloudy with desire for her. “Fuck, Nelliel…” he breathed as she gently, ever so gently, wrapped a slender hand around his clothed arousal. It was when she let go that he finally reluctantly grabbed the hem of her bottoms and yanked them down, revealing, to his own embarrassment, she wasn’t wearing anything under it. 

Nel sighed in pleasure as her arousal was released, making quick work of lowering herself once again to rub against him. She knew he wanted to free his aching member, but she wouldn’t permit him that just yet. Nelliel’s back arched as she pleasured herself in rubbing on his bulge, feeling her own wetness on his crotch and using it as a lube to grind faster. He was gasping and grabbing her arms under her, silently begging for more. She slowed her movements to a near halt and sat up to unzip the front of her suit, lips curling into a pleased grin as she saw him watching with wide eyes. 

Nelliel’s breasts exposed, she removed the last of her clothing including her shoes and discarded them by his weapon. She found it almost adorable how he was so entranced by her revealed figure. 

“Do you want me to remove your clothes, dear Nnoitra?” she asked innocently.

He ground his teeth and looked away, despite clearly wanting to gawk at her more. She could almost see a blush finding its way on his face and giggled. She wouldn’t remove them until he begged, but she knew she desperately wanted to. 

“Nnoitraa…” Nelliel lay on him, their chests pressed together and she gently rolled her hips once again. She never would have spoken to him like this, or anyone for that matter, but something came over her when she saw him laying under her, desperate for her. “Tell me what you want.”

He was sweating and panting and they both knew what he wanted. “Take them off…” he mumbled. 

“Oh? You’ll have to speak up, and ask nicely.” She beamed. Nelliel rubbed his upper thighs, purposefully landing just shy of where he wanted to be touched and caressed. “Say please.”

He clenched his eyes shut and gripped the sand under him. “P-please take them off, Nelliel.”

That was all she was going to get. It wasn’t much, but it filled her with pride and shot straight down to her core. “Good boy.”

She still took her sweet time in taking his pants off then the underwear that lie beneath. When his cock finally sprung free, she admired the sight of it and teased the curly black hair at the base. Nelliel crawled backwards and put her face next to it, bare bottom high in the air and watching Nnoitra’s face intently. She licked the tip with a tentative flick of her tongue, drawing out a hiss from his clenched teeth. Encouraged by his reactions and the way he watched her, she ran a slow lick over the underside, slender fingers wrapping around the base. She put the tip in her mouth and suckled, savoring the salty taste and scent of him. He was panting hard, chest rising and falling and she could feel the way his member pulsed in her hot mouth. 

She pulled away with a wet pop, remembering her own arousal. He groaned in desperation to release, but she couldn’t allow that just yet. 

Nelliel moved to straddle him again, this time grabbing his dick and positioning it at her entrance. She kept eye contact as she slowly placed the tip inside, ignoring the shiver that raced down her spine and watching the way his eyes screwed tight and hearing the moan escape from Nnoitra’s lips, and then that was it. 

She slammed her hips down until she was sitting on his crotch, and they both gasped loudly. Nelliel struggled to maintain her composure as she grinded her clit on him, struggled to contain the mewls coming from her mouth. Nnoitra clearly didn’t appreciate her pleasuring herself before him, and attempted to thrust up into her, but her thighs gripped him so hard he couldn’t move. 

Her pleasure would come first. She braved her hands on his chest as she slowly raised herself, then quickly lowered down without warning, moaning as he brushed against her sweet spots. She would rise up and down, rubbing against him as their hips met. The stimulation to both parts of felt just right, and the sight of Nnoitra desperately clinging to her and trying to thrust into her was pure bliss. 

Nelliel grabbed Nnoitra by his collar and slammed their lips together, her moans lost in his mouth as she forced her tongue in. He responded without hesitation and attempted to shove his tongue in her, but she pulled away and forced his head back, moving to attack his exposed neck with kisses and bites. “Nngh… damn you, Nelliel—ah!”

It was impossible to believe how he submitted to her. She licked all over his exposed flesh, pressing plump lips to kiss at his sharp jaw and send shudders through the man beneath her. “You’re so cute, writhing under me like this.” 

She wondered how much longer she would last as she pounded against him, pushing Nnoitra into the ground and getting sand all over her strong legs. She squeezed around his dick, making him groan and tremble. He was clearly close; she could feel it in how hot he was getting and the desperation in his voice. With that in mind, Nelliel thrust against him with all the strength she had, rutting and panting and allowing her lewd moans to come out as she was stimulated in all the right spots. 

A burning heat was building up in her and searing her through the inside out. Nelliel threw her head back and wailed, white light filling her vision and a warm, wet sensation filling her senses. She rode out her orgasm until it finally faded away. She pulsed around him in her afterglow, gazing at him through glazed eyes at his pained expression of being denied his climax for so long. She lovingly ran a hand over his jet black hair and pulled off of him, much to his despair. 

“N-Nel!”

“Relax, Nnoitra. I’ll take care of you.” Her voice was sleepy but still held that lusty growl. She wrapped her slender fingers around his cock and rubbed harshly, using their own fluids as lubrication. 

“Oh god, I-I’m gonna…” 

She connected their lips together, gently kissing him and listening to his low groan as he finally came all over her hand. 

They lay like that for a moment, Nelliel still pushing her soft petal lips to his chapped mouth. When she regained her composure, she sighed in satisfaction and rose. Nnoitra opened his eyes, which he didn’t realize were clenched shut as he climaxed, and looked over her body above him. Yes, he had thought of her sexually before, but never imagined she’d be like that. She silently threw his weapon and pants at him, making quick work of dressing herself. 

“Remember that next time you see me, Nnoitra.” She blew him a teasing kiss, and was on her way, leaving him there to gawk.


End file.
